


Teddy Bear Decapitation

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day Tumblr Prompt: "So, he got me a teddy bear, but we fought and he tore off it's head."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear Decapitation

**Title:**  Teddy Bear Decapitation  
 **Author:**  an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  K  
 **Characters/Pairing:**  Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Sam Evans  
 **Word Count:**  1,166  
 **Summary:**  Valentine's Day Tumblr Prompt: "So, he got me a teddy bear, but we fought and he tore off it's head."  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None in particular for this drabble.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_**[Yiota](http://www.everentwined.tumblr.com) ** prompted a Seblaine Valentine's Day fic with: "So, he got me a teddy bear, but we fought and he tore off it's head."_

* * *

"Wow, you really screwed up."

Sebastian sighed and poked the stirrer in his coffee through the empty Styrofoam container. "You're meant to be helping me figure out what to do."

Sam snorted and scraped his dark hair off his face. "He's your boyfriend, dude."

"Yeah, but…" Sebastian gave a frustrated grunt and tossed the container and the stirrer away. It landed on the ground a few feet away and wasn't nearly as satisfying as Sebastian needed it to be. "I mean, he tore off the bear's head. Does that mean he wants to rip off mine?"

"He might just want to rip off your balls."

"Not helping," he reminded but Sam looked anything but contrite. For Blaine's best friend, this guy may as well have sawdust for brains. Sebastian wasn't even sure why he tolerated him.

"So what was the fight about?"

Sebastian lowered his eyes and picked at a torn nail. Most of his nails were short now from biting them with worry for the past twenty-one hours and eighteen minutes.

"I have a feeling he's expecting me to propose."

"You've been together for eight years. I'd say he's right to expect it."

Sebastian shot a glare at Sam and wondered whose side he was really on.

"So why haven't you proposed yet?"

Some of Sebastian's anger deflated as he sighed, his head falling into his hands. He'd been with Blaine for eight years and they still hadn't discussed this. What sort of terrible boyfriend was he?"

"I'm concerned about…how his last engagement turned out. I know he still struggles with that," Sebastian explained, pinching the bridge of his nose as he collected himself. "My parents had a terrible track record after they got married. I don't want those burdens to affect  _us_."

"Sebastian…" Sam tsked and shook his head with something that felt like the disapproval a principal might offer a student. "It already  _is_ affecting you. Both of you. Blaine's not the same person he was when he proposed to Kurt. Your relationship is nothing like that of your parents."

Sebastian folded his arms together on the table and buried his face in them. He wanted to make Blaine happy, happier than he'd ever been, but he'd spent years fearing he was going to irreparably damage them and lose Blaine instead. It was easier to keep Blaine as a boyfriend than go another step and then they developed icicles in their toes.

"Ask him," Sam encouraged with a hopeful smile. "I can see it in your face you want to. Commitment has never scared Blaine as much as it's scared you."

Sebastian kicked Sam in the shin for that one.

* * *

Blaine was restless for weeks but, thankfully, no other teddies lost their lives to a fit of rage that rivalled the Queen of Hearts. Sebastian tread carefully around Blaine a lot of the time in the hopes of avoiding another argument. It was rare that either of them lost their temper but…he was still too afraid that Blaine would leave him.

Which was why, with Blaine on top of him and the veins of his neck popping as his body strained for more, he was mostly struck dumb by Blaine's fingers winding between his own and the movements of his hips slowing.

"So are you just never going to propose?" Blaine mumbled, beads of sweat shining on his forehead shimmering in the low light.

Sebastian was trapped, physically and emotionally. He had no choice but to answer and just hoped he didn't screw everything up.

"Is a piece of paper really that important?" he said, biting his lip at Blaine's nod that seemed to concede his disappointment. The shift of his hips slowed to match Blaine's.

"Do you want to marry me?" Blaine said uncertainly. A crease between his eyebrows betrayed the worry splashed across Blaine's face.

"I… I mean… I would if you wanted to."

Blaine nodded again, lowering his head so much that all Sebastian could see was thick, glossy curls. He felt Blaine's hands tighten against his own above his head and could only hope he wasn't going to lose his balls or his head.

Blaine raised his head, a single glistening trail stained on his cheek. "Will you marry me?" Blaine whispered, gnawing at his lower lip.

It was an odd proposal, completely at odds with the extravagance of Blaine's last one but…it made sense for them. They'd never really been conventional and somehow the spontaneity of Blaine taking the burden off him made him laugh and tip Blaine forwards. Blaine squeaked, one hand forced to let go to press into the pillow and avoid landing on top of Sebastian too heavily.

"Of course I will," he murmured, grasping at Blaine's cheek and seeking out his mouth for a kiss. "Of course I'll marry you."

Blaine giggled breathlessly, their bodies falling out of sync as they kissed and kissed and Sebastian felt bubbles of warmth fill his veins, like someone had mingled soda with his blood. They rutted together until each of them was coming with a cry that cracked in the middle. Blaine fumbled around in his bedside drawer and extracted a small square box, exposing [the gold band splashed with silver that twisted together and held a row of tiny diamonds across the middle](http://www.ringologs.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/gold-engagement-rings-for-men-8.jpg).

"Will you marry me?" Blaine asked again, looking just as adorably nervous as the first time as Sebastian nodded and reached for a kiss and Blaine threaded the ring onto his finger.

Later, he'd find his own ring box hidden in the back of his closet, the box he's secretly had for three years but been too afraid to reveal. He'd watch Blaine's eyes tear up as he held out his trembling hand and adorned his ring finger with [a two-tone ring with a series of Celtic knots and an embedded Claddagh](http://www.ringologs.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/gold-wedding-rings-for-men-4.jpg). He ensured the heart was pointing the right way on Blaine's left hand and smiled at Blaine examining it.

"You're cheating," Blaine muttered, rubbing his thumb against the ring with a faintly fond smile.

"Cheating?"

"You only have to get me one ring with this." Blaine folded himself into Sebastian's chest and Sebastian snaked his fingers through the damp curls on top of Blaine's head.

"Are you going to complain about your ring forever? Because if that's the case then-"

"I'm just glad I finally have it," Blaine hushed, his fingers spanning Sebastian's chest. Sebastian was warmed by the contentment his boyf-  _fiance_ showed.

It wasn't until later he'd register Blaine's words and puzzle over them.

It wasn't until they exchanged wedding vows thirteen months later that he realised Blaine had found the ring in the closet four years ago and been waiting with increasing frustration ever since.

Sebastian adjusted his toast to include a mention to the teddy bear and apologise for its mistreatment. Blaine covered his red face and poked out his tongue.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  The images of the rings are linked on the Tumblr post as well as on AO3.

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **


End file.
